Cat Naps
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Japan and Greece decide to meet up before a world meeting. However, Greece is more content with taking a cat nap and would love it if Japan joined him. "Greece-kun! Please wake up! And I ask that you refrain from cuddling me! I am not one of your cats!" Fluffy, random Giripan one-shot, SLASH!


**(Gasp) My first Giripan one-shot...how did this happen?! ;D**

**So first I dabbled with PruCan and now Giripan~ I hope you enjoy this spontaneous piece of fluff because I honestly have no idea where it came from! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did then I would have enough money to buy Greece a fake cat tail, some whiskers, and a laser pointer to go with his sexy cat ears! XD**

**Note: Human names are used, just saying**

* * *

When Greece suggested to meet at his mother's ruins before the world meeting, Japan welcomed the idea and politely agreed to it.

About half an hour before the conference, Japan leisurely strolled through his friend's country, admiring the view and visually absorbing its beauty. The day was alive with magnificent splendor and the sun beamed brightly upon the pristine buildings, gracing the citizens with a pleasantly warm afternoon. It was the type of day meant to be spent flying a kite, having a picnic, or reading a book under the cool shade of a tree.

Or in Heracles' case, taking a nap on the soft, Spring-kissed grass.

Once Japan arrived at Ancient Greece's majestic ruins, he was puzzled to see his friend nowhere in sight, having expected to find him sleeping on some stone like he usually did. He searched the grounds and wandered through the beautifully demolished pillars and rubble, careful not to disturb anything. After a while Kiku couldn't find Heracles, merely coming across a stray cat or two.

_Hmmm, this is very peculiar. Greece did promise to meet me here. Perhaps I had gotten the date wrong._

"Meow~" Japan was pulled from his musings and looked down to find an adorable ginger tabby cat blinking up at him, shyly rubbing against his legs.

"Ah Neko-san, perhaps you may be so kind as to show me to Heracles."

The cat mewed in response, stroked his legs once more before walking away from the ruins and onto the grass of a nearby meadow. Japan's gaze followed the cat before he sighed. He made a move to continue his search until a flash of blue caught his eye. As he stopped and adjusted his focus, he realized that a figure wearing a light blue shirt was lying on a small hill with a dozen or so cats lounging about.

Japan's dark eyes widened. _It seems that I have found my lost companion._

Kiku then made his way over and discovered that the individual was indeed Heracles, who was apparently in the middle of sleeping. _Or taking a siesta as Italy would call it._

Japan stopped in front of his friend and examined him. Greece was lying on his right side with his back to the ruins. His wavy brown hair was tousled with 'bed-head', his double curl waving in the light breeze, and his features were smooth and relaxed (well at least more than usual). One arm was splayed across his stomach as if to supplement for a blanket while the other one was resting under his head as a makeshift pillow. Heracles' chest was gently rising and falling, rising and falling like the gradual crescendo and decrescendo of an orchestra's melodious sound.

The raven-haired man couldn't help but admire his friend in his calm state. It's not like seeing Greece like this was new but Japan could always appreciate how at peace he appeared, his mind far away from the world as he probably dreamt about cats. Speaking of which, the felines around Greece were more than content to nap alongside him or at least mill about and associate with one another, as long as they were close to their caretaker.

Japan made a small, fond smile before it vanished. There wasn't any time for sleeping; the conference was set to start soon. Though Kiku was aware of how rude it would be to wake up Heracles, he knew it was be ruder to be late for the meeting.

So with a quiet sigh, Japan softly murmured, "Greece-kun, please wake up. We need to leave."

Kiku didn't get a response. Some of the cats looked up at the sound of his voice yet Heracles didn't stir. Releasing another sigh, Japan knelt down so he was closer to Greece. "Greece…Heracles…? I ask that you awaken. We cannot be late for our meeting." The Greek nation gently muttered something in his sleep yet otherwise didn't open his eyes.

Not sure what to do, Japan leaned in a bit closer. "Greece-kun?" When the brunette still didn't wake up, Japan considered what course of action he should take. As he contemplated his dilemma, he unconsciously studied his friend and took in his blissful countenance. Now that Japan really thought about it, Greece is considerably a handsome man. He had smooth features that attributed to his usual calm demeanor and his hair appeared so soft and inviting that it made you want to run your fingers through it…

Japan instantly stiffened at the thought and noticed that his hand was poised dangerously close to Greece's head. _Eto, was I about to…_ Not even wanting to finish that internal question, Japan instantly jerked his hand away, his cheeks tinging a light shade of cherry blossom pink. _D-Don't think of such things!_

Willing himself calm, Kiku decided that rude or not, it would probably be best to physically awaken Heracles. _It's for his own good. _Nodding to himself, Japan reached over and began shaking his companion's shoulder. "Greece-kun, you must awaken immediately. Please, we must not be tardy."

Initially Greece didn't stir and just as Japan was about to shake him harder, Heracles' arm suddenly stretched out and grabbed Kiku by the waist, bringing him down so that the dark-haired man was lying beside him.

Japan's eyes instantly widened and for a moment he couldn't do anything but stare at the sleeping nation holding onto him. When he regained his senses, Japan immediately began trying to wriggle free. "Eto, eto, eto, G-Greece-kun! P-Please let go of me!" However Heracles' arm seemed to tighten and instead pulled Kiku closer. Japan flushed with embarrassment as his chest was pressed against the other's broad one, their noses nearly touching.

"Greece-kun! Please wake up! And I ask that you refrain from cuddling me! I am not one of your cats!"

"I know you're not." Japan instantly halted his struggling at the familiar, gentle whispered voice and looked to see Greece awake and lazily regarding him, unfazed by their position. For a moment Kiku couldn't say anything, too caught up with both the fact that Heracles was up and that his olive-green eyes were especially bright that afternoon, dazzling like a secret enchantment within a lush green forest.

Japan instantly erased that last part from memory.

"You're…you're awake?!"

Greece calmly nodded. "Yes. I have been awake since you said my name."

Japan squirmed uncomfortably and suddenly became nervous. "You-you have?! Then why are you…why am I…what on earth are you even doing?!"

"I am taking a cat nap," Greece responded with a small, nonchalant shrug. "It's the perfect time to take one in this weather. The cats seem to enjoy it as well." Sure enough most of the felines nearby were idly curled up with one another, relaxing and appreciating the comfortable warmth of the sun.

Kiku, however, wasn't satisfied with the answer and grew flustered. "I…I can clearly see that! What I mean is why are you holding me?! I ask that you let me go!" Japan began wriggling again, hoping to put some distance between them. _Too close, too close, too close…_

As if reading his thoughts, Greece actually pulled him closer and promptly ignored the mouse-like squeak he released. "Hmmm, well you sounded a bit stressed so I figured it would be a good idea if you joined me. A cat nap could do wonders for you; it's no wonder the cats like to do it so often."

"…" Japan was stunned by his logic and was struck speechless. When he finally could conjure a response, he muttered, "G-Greece I do not need a cat nap so I ask again that you please let go of me. This is neither appropriate nor necessary."

"How so?" Greece inquired as he raised an eyebrow, his vibrant viridian orbs carefully watching him.

Japan startled before hurriedly replying, "It is not right for two people to be lying so intimately close to one another if neither of them are married! We-"

"But we are not doing anything, are we?"

"…Well no but-"

"Then why is it so wrong? We are merely sharing a nap like how two kittens would. We are not even cuddling, let alone anything inappropriate."

"…But it is still unnecessary-"

"Oh but I think it is. You are often telling me that you usually feel run down or stressed with all your work so I feel that it is best that you relax and rest for a while. A quick cat nap is just what you need to get rid of your exhaustion."

Perhaps it was something about Greece's logic combined with his soothing voice that made Japan gradually relax yet he still wasn't comfortable with his position. "Um, that is…very considerate of you, Greece-kun, but this isn't the proper time for sleeping. We have a meeting to attend to and it would be impolite to be late."

Heracles barely even considered this and readily said, "We still have time. We can afford a brief moment to take a nap. Besides, naps were meant to be short."

"Um," Japan shifted slightly which resulted in Greece gently pulling him even closer, "I'm not sure…"

"Please? Just five minutes." Then Greece tenderly touched his forehead to Japan's, who immediately blushed at the gentle contact as well as at the warm feeling lighting within his stomach.

_No, no! Absolutely not! Taking a nap right now like __**this**__ is highly unacceptable! This situation is unsuitable!_

And yet all Japan could do was sigh in reluctant resignation. "Very well, but only for five minutes. We cannot waste any more time than that!"

Greece inclined his head in agreement, a soft smile lightly grazing his lips. "Yes." Then he held Japan to his chest, closed his eyes, and started quietly snoring almost instantly.

Kiku stared at him in bewilderment before emitting a low sigh. _It amazes me how quickly he can fall asleep like that._

For a while all that was heard was Greece's silent snores and faint breathing, the cats' occasional meows, and the balmy breeze that rustled against the faraway trees. Seconds crawled by yet Japan couldn't get himself to doze off let alone sleep.

After genuinely trying to yet still wide awake, Japan mildly poked Greece's forehead. "Um excuse me, Greece-kun but I cannot seem to fall asleep."

"Try to relax, Japan," Greece whispered without opening his eyes. "Sleep will come. It comes natural for cats."

"But I am not a cat."

"Hmmm…" Then still without unveiling his olive green orbs, Greece calmly used his free hand to reach over and grab a nearby cat and place it on Japan's side. "Let the cat relax you and try thinking of the things that make you serene."

Japan blinked as the feline snuggled contently on him and tried to think of tranquil things. _Well I do sit under the cherry blossom tree in my yard on occasion. It's always nice to see the pink petals fall delicately and dance in the wind. And I find jasmine tea to often be very relaxing after a stressful day. It's also nice to have a cup with England-san whenever he visits._

Kiku then looked to the cat sleeping on him. _I tend to be relaxed around animals, especially kitties. Hmmm…also it's rather enjoyable to bathe in the hot springs and just soak in the water._

Soon steadily, gradually, and yet entirely unaware to Japan, his eyelids began to droop, slowly hiding his brown, soulful eyes like a curtain to a movie screen. He glanced over at a sleeping Heracles and smiled. _Now that I think about it, spending time with Greece-kun is very relaxing. His natural serenity puts me at ease and I feel like I can truly be myself around him. He understands me like no…one…else…can…_

And just like that, Japan was out like a light, having fully relaxed and fallen asleep in Greece's arms.

Heracles opened his eyes and noticed that Kiku was finally taking a cat nap and slightly smiled in triumph. Then he carefully brought the nation close enough so that their bodies interlinked like the hands of a shy couple, protectively cradling him to his chest. He lightly pressed their foreheads together once more before placing a gentle, feathery kiss on Japan's head. In response, Kiku unconsciously nestled closer to him, a small smile gracing his lips.

Greece took a moment to embrace the warmth caressing his heart as well as to admire Japan's captivating state before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Sweet dreams_ _my little psipsina_.

The End

* * *

**And that is how Japan and Greece slept together XD**

**Alright so I hope you liked this random little one-shot! It may not be fluffy enough to stuff a pillow but I enjoyed writing it! :3**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you have a nice day full of pasta, pancakes, and cat naps! :D**


End file.
